kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Apporross
Apporross is a planet in the star system of Anglon. The planet is formerly represented as a democratic body by the unitary planetary body, the Government of Apporross, led by a Prime Minister with the Head of State position remaining vacant since the death of Emperor Orang SongI in the 18th century. There are numerous planets within Apporross, each of which have their own formal assemblies. Every 4 years, an election is held in Apporross, unless called early due to a resignation, or by popular decree, or delayed due to an emergency such as war. For the majority of Anglonian history, Apporross was the greatest power in Anglon and held a powerful empire. The Fickolean-Apporrossian conflict, more commonly known as the 'War of Two Worlds', was the turning point in Apporrossian domination over the region. Apporross is known for its rich business market and quality of life. Companies such as Sonic, Hobs, Hopper inc. and Benzoid Construction all come from and pay tax to Apporross. Famous entrepreneurs such as Jim Jail and Jamie Onic are some of the most famous Apporrossians. As well as this, Apporross is known for its rich and universally known culture, celebrated throughout the KC, with individuals such as American Blackmen having popular support in Evancya, as well as throughout Anglon, the Evo System and many other areas of the KC. Government See also: Apporrossian Government See also: List of Apporrossian Prime Ministers Apporross is a constitutional monarchy in which all the de facto power is held by the head of government, and the head of state is simply a ceremonial role. The current head of state is Emperor Orang Song, who died hundreds of years ago, but was legally proclaimed 'Emperor forever more'. The Imperial Chamber-Keepers decreed that this is constitutional, even in death, and as such the head of state remains him. As of 2019 (Mt), there was significant support for the monarchy (about 64.5%), as the system has been described as 'regulating power' and 'preventing dictatorship' by constitutionally overruling Prime Ministerial decisions and requiring royal approval to make constitutional amendments. Others have described it as less democratic, and there have been a number of very public critics, such as Prime Minister Josef Cloran, Jamie Onic and singer American Blackmen. The Chamber-Keepers oversee the decree and estate of the deceased Emperor, as well as the continual oversight of his family. Each Chamber-Keeper chooses their given successor. The actual number of Chamber-Keepers, as well as their identities, is largely a secret. The Prime Minister is the head of his/her party, and the ruling party is elected through proportional representation in an election taking place every 4 galaptagons. Local governments also individually elect representatives who act in the primary chamber of power: The Apporrossian parliament. Elections decide the Prime Minister, who subsequently decides his/her cabinet, and makes the fundamental decisions regarding the planet. Many decisions, however, require a mandate from the parliament, or are put directly to parliament to decide. Usually, however, the Prime Minister (PM) has overruling power. The Mediators of Parliament, of which there are three, ensure that power is correctly devolved, alongside the Chamber-Keepers. The Members of Parliament are elected in individual, seperate elections which occur every 3 galaptagons. The incumbent Prime Minister is Josef Cloran, the leader of the New Market Party. Geography Apporross is classified as a temperate-cold climate. It has always been able to harbour life. I cannot be bothered to add more information.Category:Planets